Tirando a lo Salvaje
by Beatrice Vermilion
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro se fija que no hay fotos de la boda de sus padres entonces se pregunta por que no hay fotos, ¿porque?, si, se supone que son familia, debe haber fotos, pero no las hay?, hasta los padres del "imbécil" tienen fotos, ¿porque los de el no?, decide quitarse las dudas preguntadole a su Mama ¿que le responderá?...


**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-san.

**Advertencia:** Palabras fuertes pensamiento de intento de homicidio situación basada por lo menos 15 años en el futuro. Palabras fuertes e intento de homicidio

.

.

.

.

Ya sé, ya se, el capítulo 3 de 8 y medio esta a la mitad gomen pero se me ocurrió este ones-hot porque estaba leyendo fic's de soul eater fairy tail (pasados) naruto, hetalia(parejas hetero como EnglandxSeychelles) chohaya furu, etc, etc, etc.

Y luego hice un comparación y me dije, bueno me dijo Gray en mis sueños, "Siempre tira a lo salvaje" y tiene razón. Muchos terminan en Boda, pero creo que como Natsu tira a lo salvaje, por lo tanto para el es muy difícil expresar sentimientos raro, ya lo entenderán.

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

**Editorial: MalasLetras presenta:**

(N/A: la editorial es un invento mío, ni sirve solo se oye de pelos xD, ni que hubiera más personas trabajando en esto )

"**Tirando a lo Salvaje"**

* * *

**Todo esta basado en el punto de vista del muchacho**

* * *

-**Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!, ya llegue~!**- grite porque seguramente mi madre estaría metida en la cocina o en la parte de atrás de la cocina

-**Está Bien!, solo quítate los zapatos que acabo de limpiar la sala y no la quiero sucia**- Genial en lugar de preguntarme ¿Cómo te fue? Ó ¿te sucedió algo? Me dice quítate los zapatos para no ensuciar, tsk todo es culpa de mi padre.

Tuve que quitarme los dichosos zapatos para poder ir hacia mi habitación.

Pase por los pasillos de la casa viendo las diferentes fotografías que colgaban de las paredes, yo de bebe, mi hermana de bebe, cuando mis padres nos llevaron a Akane resort y a si, entre a mi habitación me cambie por unos pantalones blancos holgados y una camiseta roja de manga corta.

No me puse zapatos, paraqué si mi madre me va a regañar, no tenia caso mejor dejo los zapatos parecidos a los de mi padre cerca de la puerta, pues seguramente mi madre los llevo al patio trasero para lavarlos.

_TSK, TODO ES CULPA DE MI PADRE!_

Pase por la habitación de mis padres, rara vez me fijaba, era una habitación como cualquier otra, paredes pintadas de color amarillo pastes, no había mucho que decir.

Me fije que había una foto en la mesita de noche junto a la lámpara, una foto de mis padres pero eran más jóvenes, padre no tenia barba su vestimenta era diferente y mama usaba cosas que eran un poquitín reveladoras.

Estaban en la playa de Akane Resort vestidos de manera casual.

Ahora que lo pienso nunca de los nunca eh visto una foto de mis padres en su boda o algo parecido.

Tío Gray y Tía Juvia tienen como tres fotos a la vista de su boda, pero nunca eh visto de mis padres.

Le preguntare a mamá, esto parece platica de chicas le corresponde mas a Natsuko que a mí.

Justo cuando más se necesita de Natsuko está con Eva.

Se preguntaran quien es Eva, pues Eva es más ni menos que la Hija de la Tía Juvia, en mi opinión creo que quedaría mejor Ameko que Eva.

Pero es decisión de mi Tía.

Me dirigí a la cocina, ahí estaba mi mamá, cocinando ya casi iban a dar la una de la tarde, papa no tardaría en regresar y menos Natusko.

Mamá estaba picando algunas verduras, Reiko estaba en el porta bebe yo la miraba mientras me decidía en preguntarle o no a mi madre.

-**¿Cómo te fue con Liberta-kun? ¿Lograron encontrar al perro?**- me pregunto mi madre sacándome de la ensoñación

-**Si**- le dije sin más, estúpido liberta

-**¿Por qué me llegaste hecho un asco?, ese trabajo era para no ensuciarse, pareciera que te revolcaste en el piso**-

-**así que ya vistes mis ropas**-

-**como no puse en una cubeta a desmanchar las camisas de tu padre y a separar las rotas, sabes cómo es tu padre y tú no te quedas atrás jovencito**- me reto

-**ma' fue culpa del estúpido de Liberta**- Renegué diablos la palabrota se me fue

-**hey, que te dije de las palabrotas, están igual que tu padre y tu tío, no pueden juntos, si no es para pelear**- madre había dicho, ya no estaba picando verduras, estaba dándole de comer un poco de puré a nee-chan

-**y bien ¿quiero saber porque me llegaste a si? Y según que hizo liberta para que llegaras hecho un asco**-

-**pues veras…**-

_**FLASHBACK**_

-**Ya me harte, no encontramos al estúpido perro, y eso que llevamos buscando desde las 8 de la mañana si no es que antes**- me queje tenía hambre, esto no tenia acción

-**cállate encendedor de pacotilla, que trabajo es trabajo**- Estúpido liberta

Estábamos en el bosque, el último lugar donde habíamos seguido al animal.

-**Roy, por haya**- me dijo cuando vio unos arbustos moverse y alejarse

Corrí tan rápido pude deje al Estúpido de Liberta atrás, estaba acorralado, no había escape la recompensa era nuestra.

-**Ice Make: Floor** – Imbecil por no decir otra cosa.

El maldito hielo hizo que resbalara haciendo que callera directo al rio cerca de allí

-**Lo siento Roy fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para atraparlo**- maldito descarado ya había puesto al perrito en una jaula para que no se escapara.

-**Imbécil! Y a mí porque**- saliendo del rio

-**cálmate ojos bizcos, ya pasó**-

Maldito depravado, lo agarre del brazo y lo lance al rio, para que vea lo que se siente.

-**Maldito Cabeza de pájaro**- me grito

Luego de eso vino los golpes y el resto es historia

FLASHBACK END

-**Humm… a si que primero jugaron en el rio y luego se revolcaron en la tierra**-

-**Fue culpa de Liberta madre, no la mía**- me defendí

**-Pobre Juvia, pero como no tenían que agarrar las mañas de los vagos de sus padres**-

Mamá aun sigue enojada por la "cosa" que metió mi padre a la sala. Diablos, con todas las de la ley.

**-Aun queda ese olor que trajo tu padre, ah pero como no, como no tenía nada que hacer, viene y me ensucia a mí la casa**- diablos, si seguía enojada porque tenias que traerlo papá.

Lo que paso fue que el miércoles de la semana pasada mi papa no había ido a ninguna misión pues según él las que estaban, no estaban a su altura.

Fue al bosque y tiempo después trajo a una cosa viscosa a la sala de la casa era de color de rosa según él la pesco en el lago. La trajo a la casa mi mama casi lo manda a volar, bueno si, lo mando a volar después de que la cosa viscosa explotara en la sala de la casa.

Mi padre casi salía por la ventana si no fuera porque tardo en reaccionar.

Algo que aprendí de mi mama y de las madres mundiales, es que cuando te llaman por tu nombre completo, aguas, aguas eso se puso feo.

Como de la siguiente manera

NATSU DRAGNEEL! VEN PARA ACA!

Nunca olvidare el color de la cara de mi mama y la cara de susto de papá y pensar que creía que no le temía a nada, pero no las cosas nunca son como uno quiere.

Pero bueno siguiendo con lo de la sala.

Cuando mama nos grita por el nombre completo, hasta te pones chinito, no solo mi mama, sino cualquier mamá, ya sabes que valió grueso y te espera una súper madrina.

Días depues mi papá me dijo.

_**FB**_

-**cuando tu madre este enojada y te llame por el nombre completo, como aquel miércoles negro, cuidado con tu trasero, consejo de padre**- vaya consejo de padre, solo vi unos que otros vendajes.

_**FB END**_

Dejando la sala de lado.

-**mamá**-

-**mande-** mientras dejaba a Reiko nuevamente en el porta bebé.

Le digo o no le digo.

Le diré.

-**¿Por qué no hay fotos de tu boda con papá en la casa?**- como por arte de magia invoque al diablo, no peor que eso. Mamá dejo de picar, clavo el cuchillo en la madera, se dio vuelta parecía enojada, saco mas verduras del frigorífico.

Últimamente mamá echaba más verduras que de costumbre, la dieta de la familia mayor mente se compone de carne por mi papá.

Lavo las verduras y volvió a picar.

-**tu papá y yo nunca nos casamos Roy-chan, ni siquiera me pido que fuera su novia**- me dijo mientras seguía concentrada rebanando lo que estuviera rebanando.

-**¿Nunca?**- le pregunte sorprendido, los padres de Asuka, los de Eva y el imbécil incluso Tía Erza y Tío Gerard estaban casados **-¿Por qué?-**

-**Tu tío gray siempre dice que tu padre le tira a lo salvaje ¿no?**-

-**sí, siempre se lo dice**-

-**bueno es prácticamente lo mismo con nuestra relación**-

-**Papá, tiro a lo salvaje?**- pregunte con una ceja alzada, como es eso posible.

-**Pues sí, tu padre no me pidió matrimonio ni me pidió que fuera su novia, mucho menos expreso sus sentimientos**- dijo mamá con una sonrisilla que si te fijabas bien la notabas

-**entonces… ¿cómo terminaron juntos?**- la curiosidad matara al dragón o más bien a papá

-**recuerdo que Macao había dicho que en vez de dragones parecían perros o algo así, no recuerdo con exactitud fue hace mas de 15 años cariño**- dijo mama tratando de recordar y balanceando el cuchillo de lado a lado, enserió el cuchillo me da miedo.

-**entonces quieres decir que la relación que tienes con papa es como la de un perro**-

-**sí, más o menos**-

-**pero y como llegaron a vivir juntos, como ehh… pues… decidieron tenernos, mama no ayudas, tu y papa son rarísimos**- ya! jamás pensé que la relación de mi padre y madre fuera complicada

-**pues si comparamos a Natsu con un perro**- no se porque se me vino a la mente mi papa vestido de perro- **pues es básicamente lo mismo, tu papa empezó a marcar territorio**-

-**¿territorio? ¿Cómo?**- dudas y dudas y más dudas me estoy cansando saben

-**pues sí, cada día tu padre no me dejaba sola, días que se quedaba en mi apartamento con Happy, comía en mi casa, salía a comprar y venia conmigo, luego de eso vino el primer beso**- …

-**demasiada información mamá**-

-**muchacho insolente**- me dijo seguido de un zape

-**mama duele, pero bueno, y que mas sigue contando**-

-**pues casi siempre estaba conmigo, no me dijo nada de que si quería ser su novia o algo así, no me expresaba que sentía por mí, era como una relación libre o a si lo veía yo**-

-**algo así como un freak o amigos con derechos**-

-**muchacho insolente que intentas decirme**- mi mama venia a darme otro zape

-**no ama espera, que quiero saber**- le dije, al menos bajo la mano

-**para tu información tu padre aparte de ser un tonto inocente, me respeto mucho, y como buen perro que era, protegió su territorio, los celos que le daban, pobres tipos, pero en fin**- sonreí para mi papá quería mucho a mi mamá

**-¿golpeo a muchos?- **

-**sí, todos en el gremio sabían, que estábamos como en una relación, desde que tu padre me defendió de una persona no decente, me di cuenta que nuestra relación era firme se veía que había algo, sin necesidad de palabras era bonita porque expresábamos todo**- mama en verdad estaba recordando con todo su ser.

-**Pero aun así no te dijo nada ¿verdad?**- mi padre tenía que ser, al menos saque una que otra neurona de mi ma'

-**no, todo siguió igual unos años, no salíamos de los besos, Gray ya estaba con Juvia, incluso Erza, vino la boda de Erza y Gerard luego la de Gray y Juvia**- mama cambio su ritmo de cortar y rebanar

-**de verdad mi papá tira a lo salvaje**- pobre de mi mamá

-**bueno, bueno, luego llego Natsu con dos pases a Akane Resort, Happy y Charle fueron unos días con sus padres y yo me fui con Natsu de paseo**- mamá volvió a acelerar

-**Papá salió con alguna idiotez ¿verdad?**- que pregunta estúpida como si no conociera a mi padre

-**efectivamente después de los cuatros días maravillosos y de cosas que no puedes enterarte, tu padre me salió que se los había ganado en un juego de azar**- ahora si podía ver a mi mamá como imaginaba a mi padre cortando

Rezo por papá

-**la renta de mi antiguo apartamento aumento, no podía pagarla, y más si salía de misión con Natsu, todo terminaba en daños a la propiedad**- suspiro – **luego de buscar y no encontrar algo económico, tu padre me dijo que si quería irme a vivir con él, por un tiempo, luego llegaste tu**- me dijo ya había terminado de picar todo, mama se veía un poquitín molesta

-**¿pero no hubo boda?**- pregunte, mi padres no se casaron!

-**no**- aumento el fuego de la estufa- **nunca pude casarme de blanco, de la nada nos saltamos a formar una familia, yo quería tener una fiesta, mi vestido blanco, pero como siempre el bárbaro de tu padre, destruye todo**- modulo el fuego creo que recordó algo bonito

-**cuando nací estaban juntos ósea en casa como familia**-

-**claro, por qué crees que vivimos a la mitad del bosque, tu papa y yo elegíamos trabajos clase "s" para mejorar la casa, ya era definitivo, era su forma de decirme, "vivirás conmigo de ahora en adelante"**- echando condimentos –**Luego tu padre se entero de que esperaba un hijo de él, me dejaba ir a trabajar muy de vez en cuando no me dejaba acompañarlo a los trabajos clase "s" incluso estaba algo paranoico, recuerdo que le grite un montón de cosas esa noche termino durmiendo en el sillón de la casa de Juvia y Gray**- tapando la olla mama ya había terminado solo faltaba que llegaran papá y natsuko

-**entonces ¿cuando nací yo decidieron hacer la casa más grande?**- pregunte seguro que sí, nos quieren mucho, no esperen hablamos de papa cualquier cosa podría suceder

-**no**- malditas letras negativas en algunos casos

-**entonces?**-

-**Cuando naciste decidimos hacer una fiesta, la casa ya se había expandido, habías nacido tu una fiesta para celebrar todo incluso el embarazo de Liberta-chan, anda ayúdame a poner la mesa- **me dijo pasándome unos vasos- **el alcohol se le subió a tu papa y a tu Tío y pues destruyeron media casa**- mi padre tenía que ser- **pero no me importo creo que estaba muy feliz con tu nacimiento, tu color anaranjado de cabello es prueba suficiente de que eras nuestro hijo**- dijo muy orgullosa mi madre, de hecho a mí también me da cierto orgullo ser hijo de un dragon salyer y de una increíble maga celestial

-**mamá te digo algo, aun sigo sintiendo que es raro que tus padres no estén casados**- le dije con toda sinceridad posible

-**ni me lo digas, yo quería vestirme de blanco como Erza o Juvia**- dijo mi mama con un cuchillo por que había hecho un pastel de chocolate con una receta que le había dado mi Tía y el chocolate que le trajo papá cuando fue de trabajo fuera del país

-**Lucy~ ya llegue y traje a Reiko-chan~**- grito azotando la puerta de la cocina porque era la que salía al patio trasero de la casa.

-**Hola mamá**-saludo mi hermana

Todo sucedió lentamente, na, mentira fue rápido, solo vi el brillo del cuchillo rosar la cara de mi papa, quien esta sorprendido

-**Dragneel, es tu culpa, todos los padres de los amigos de nuestros hijos están casados, somos la única familia extraña de todo Fiore**- grito hacia mi padre quien solo me miro con una cara de que mierda le preguntaste

Reiko jalo una manga del vestuario de papa y él se agacho seguro le dijo que le pregunte sobre porque Gray tenia fotos de su boda y el no

-**Pero Lucy somos más feliz que todos ellos te lo aseguro, tenemos tres hijos que son Roy, Natsuko y Reiko una casa y un gato, bueno, Happy está con charle pero también se la vive aquí**- dijo mi padre con esa sonrisa que mi mama no había dicho que habíamos heredado de él. Mamá se tranquilizo y ya nos dijo que nos sentáramos la comida estaba lista.

Venía con platos en una bandeja y empezó a acomodarlos con ayuda de mi padre

-**Natsu, tu siempre tiras a lo salvaje**- dijo mi mamá y mi padre solo sonrió.

Puede que mi padre se valla siempre por lo salvaje y creo que soy igual, pero no importa si había fotos de su boda o no, éramos como cualquier familia normal de mago en una casa con un letrero que decía Familia Dragneel + Familia de Happy aunque ellos vivieran en otra parte.

Si mi madre no hubiera querido a mi padre no estaría aquí con el después de 15 años de mi existencia.

Puede que a veces diga lo contrario, pero a mi madre no le importa las cosas caras ni vestidos bonitos aun que ella había dicho que quería una boda, no le importa siempre está con nosotros y siempre nos dice soy muy feliz a su lado.

_**FIN**_

No.

Esperen…

-**Madre, padre**- les dije, ellos me prestaron atención

-**quiero un hermano hombre, solo soy el único hermano hombre de la familia, y hay dos mujeres, eso no está bien es injusto, ¿quiero un hermano hombre?-** les dije sin mas mientras seguía comiendo

-**un hermanito que bien**- vitoreo mi hermana Natsuko y reiko solo se limito a reir

-**muy bien hijo**- dijo mi padre sin más con una sonrisa

Mama se atraganto con su comida y está muy, muy roja.

Bueno así era la familia Dragneel, sumamente directos y divertidos, no cambiaría nada de mi familia, pero cuando tuviera familia lo haría igual que mi papá.

"_**Tirando a lo salvaje"**_

_**FIN**_

=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Beatrice dice: si lose soy una irresponsable, no eh subido el capitulo de 8 y medio pero todo me llego en un flashazo, no lo iba a dejar pasar xD además es mi primer One-shot y es un Nalu disque y de Fairy Tail me siento orgullosa.

:D

Estoy trabajando en el de 8 y medio se los juro xD bueno sin mas que decir me despido.

Luego subo el capi tres del fic

Wuju! Mi primer one-shot

Lo que no me cuadra es que esto no es One-shot 11 páginas de Word WTF!?

Pero bueno

Espero que les guste

Tengo otro proyecto en mente xD

Si les gusto esta cosa… estúpida cosa

Dejen un _**review**_ sabré si tengo futuro en One-shots

Otra cosa, los nombres

Rei es cero o espirutu y pues solo se le agrega la partícula KO para hacerlo nombre de niña vendría siendo hija del espíritu o niña del espíritu

Igualmente con Natsuko

Natsu= verano agreguen partícula ko quedaría hija del verano o niña del verano

Ameko

Ame= Lluvia +Ko = niña de la lluvia o hija de la lluvia

La verdad es mas fácil hacer o elegir nombres orientales en especial japoneses que occidentales

Si vieran como le pensé para elegir los nombres e.e

Pero bueno

Los Japos no se la quiebran xD

Bye

Att: Beato-chan xD


End file.
